


[ART] Sneepes & Pooster

by OlianderWilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Kissing, M/M, Snape in a Suit, Snarry AUctoberfest 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlianderWilde/pseuds/OlianderWilde
Summary: A fusion of Snarry and Jeeves/Wooster.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61
Collections: Snarry AUctoberfest 2020





	[ART] Sneepes & Pooster

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the truly wonderful Pluperfectsunrise for the prompt: A fusion of Snarry and a work of classic literature, your choice.  
> And I would also like to thank A. for listening to my whinging about doing art and helping me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.
> 
> This work is part of the Snarry AUctoberfest 2020. The creator will be revealed after all works have been posted.


End file.
